Feel The Love
by Officer 524
Summary: AU. Gilbert is an actor who is loved by many, but he has never actually loved someone back. Relationships to him were just flirt, sex and stop. When he tries to woo Matthew, he fails. Now, he wants to steal Matt's heart the old-fashioned way. Who knows? He might learn how to love someone properly! PruCan. T for language -on hiatus-
1. Gilbert

**Disclaimer: I lazily disclaim ownership of Hetalia Axis Powers. **

* * *

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

"Hugnh?" Gilbert groaned as he started to shift around the bed. He felt the bright sunlight hit his face from the large window across his king-sized bed. A displeased look appeared on his face as the rays of sunlight reached his face that would make everyone around him swoon. He raised an arm and slammed his fist on the alarm clock, silencing it. As he let his arm drop and land beside him, he heard the sheets rustle.

The Prussian's eyelids slowly carried themselves, revealing his sleepy crimson eyes. He looked over his shoulder and turned to face the other side of the bed and saw a naked woman sleeping soundly beside him. He mumbled something in German and sat up. Their clothes were scattered all over the shiny chestnut floor and a couple of empty beer bottles were spotted as well. Other than those details, his pent house was surprisingly neat.

Gilbert pondered for a minute, wondering what had happened the night before. He raised his pale hand and dug it into his messy head of silver hair. He had met this woman at the local club; they both got drunk and the rest is history. He jumped off the snowy white bed and picked up his denim pants that lay on the floor. As if on cue, his cell phone started to ring as it sat on the black night stand.

He walked quickly towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He checked the screen; it was his best friend, Antonio, who was also his manager. He flipped open his cell phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Yo, this is the awesome-"

"GILBERT!"

Antonio shrieked from the other side of the phone. Gilbert flinched and quickly moved the cell phone away from his ear. God, that was a nice wake up call, he thought sarcastically.

"You're right, Toni, I _am_ awesome! What's up?" Gilbert said into the phone as he looked out of his window that had the view of the whole city.

"_Amigo_, do you have _any_ idea what time it is? You're 1 hour late for the audition!" Antonio said. "The director is going ape-shit! I'd suggest you'd hurry."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he quickly turned to the wall clock. It was already 10:30 AM. He walked over to his closet and slid open the door. He pulled out a white button up shirt and a black blazer.

"And I am hurrying, see ya, I got something to take care of here." Gilbert said.

"_Adios_" and with that, Gilbert slammed his phone on the table, but before he could even button up his shirt, two arms wrapped around his bare chest.

"Good morning, last night was great…" the feminine voice purred into his ear. He got out of the embrace and buttoned up his shirt. He didn't really want to talk to her or to see her.

"Wait, you're leaving already? Couldn't you stay a little longer? I'll make it fun…" she said seductively, but it didn't affect Gilbert at all, instead it sent a few shivers down his spine. He pulled open the drawer and put on his sunglasses.

"Nah, this piece of awesomeness needs to fly. Here's your clothes now leave." He said as he tossed her clothes and walked down the stair case. Her jaw dropped and she followed him downstairs.

"Wait, what?" she asked, confused as she put on her outfit. Gilbert grabbed his red scarf and tied it around his neck before he turned to her.

"You heard me, leave…I've got nothing else to do with you."

* * *

This was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a famous actor with a pitch-black heart. He had never felt love, but everyone around him loved him. He was satisfied with their love, but he knew that was not true love. He knew love was something inexplicably amazing. It was the one and only thing that could cure his emptiness. The problem was; he never knew about that emptiness in him.

He was completely fine with the way things were now. If he wanted something, he would buy it. If he wanted sex, then he would buy a hooker or pick up one of his fans. Simple, he thought. All he had were sex relationships. No feelings or emotions were involved, just sex. After he and this person do the deed, he loses all attraction towards them. His heart was that cold and dark. Gilbert was smart, really but people thought of him as an idiot for being satisfied with relationships like that.

* * *

After the woman had stomped out of the pent house in frustration, he sighed and continued to dress up. He sent a text message to Antonio, letting the Spaniard know that he was going. He pulled out a red bandanna and walked out of the door as he tied it around his neck. There, he encountered two large men, about a few inches larger than him in dark suits and sunglasses.

"Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt, are you ready to go?" one of the guards asked. The albino yawned and nodded as they entered the elevator. The three of them walked to the parking lot, found and got into Gilbert's black Porsche and drove off to Speak Co. Currently, Antonio had found Gilbert a job there for a movie. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of grumbling.

"How unawesome…" He mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" The driver asked.

"Nah, I'm just hungry." Gilbert replied.

"There's a burger joint nearby." One of the body guards suggested. Gilbert winced; he didn't like burgers that much and if he did buy a burger, a certain American would try to steal it from him when they arrive.

"I'm too awesome for those stuff!" Gilbert said proudly. As they neared the building, Gilbert put on a black cap and hid his hair. If he got out of the car without a hat, he would surely attract a lot of fans. Not all people had white hair, so it was easy to tell he was the famous actor. The driver parked the car in front of the building and Gilbert hopped out. On the staircase, he spotted in a man in a suit with curly brown hair, glancing around.

"Toni!" Gilbert called out.

Antonio glanced down at the albino. He slammed his phone shut and ran down the stairs, catching up with the albino.

"Finally, where have you been?" Antonio asked.

"At home, I kinda found someone sleeping next to me." Gilbert chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Was she hot?" Antonio asked again.

"When we woke up, I found out she wasn't that hot!" Gilbert grumbled as they climbed up the white marble steps. Antonio sighed.

"That sucks, man, but poor _chica_. Anyway, we need to get you inside before someone recognizes you." Antonio sighed and pushed the Prussian into the building. The audition went well after the director stopped spazzing. Gilbert had gotten the role of the main character. After the audition, Gilbert and Antonio met up with their good friend, Francis Bonnefoy, a costume designer outside the building.

"Yo, Francis! What's up?" Gilbert called out, still wearing his cap and sunglasses. Francis waved at them and stopped walking.

"Bonjour, _mon ami_, I was just headed to my cousin's diner…he makes very good food. I taught him well." Francis said.

"You never told us you had a cousin nearby. Where does he work?" Antonio asked curiously. Francis twirled around and pointed behind him.

"He owns the diner, Maple House, which is just around the corner." Francis smiled.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving! I haven't had breakfast all morning! Where's your cousin's diner again?" Gilbert asked.

"Come, I'll take you there." Francis said. The three of them got into Gilbert's car and drove off. Maple house wasn't far from Speak Co. It was just a block away. After a while, Gilbert parked his car and hopped out with Antonio and Francis. As he stood in front of the diner, he examined the area.

It looked like a typical diner, having one floor and two large windows that stretched from the light brown door to the corner of the building. Above the window was a large sign that said "Maple House" with a maple leaf behind the text. Outside the window was a flower bed decorated with lilies and daisies. In front of the building was a parking space crowded with different types of vehicles.

Francis opened the door and the trio let themselves in. The floor tiles were slippery and shiny. In front of them was a diner bar that reached about 10 feet. Beside the door were red booths with a bright lamp hanging above each table. On the end of the bar stood an arcade machine and a radio that blasted music through out the whole diner. Red barstools stood by the counter and the waiters ran around the area. The place was full of people who continued to chat, laugh and shout.

The trio found themselves some seats by the bar and ran towards the chairs before someone could sit on them. Some customers started whispering at the sight of Gilbert. A few strands of white hair stuck out of his cap. Someone just _had_ to notice.

"Hey, that guy has white hair; do you think he's…?"

"Maybe, but I can't see if he has red eyes."

"I don't care, he's hot!"

"Your Cuz has a nice place." Gilbert whispered to Francis as he scanned around. His eyes landed on the menu and he started browsing. It seemed that pancakes and waffles were the specialty here.

"Hey, Francis, where's your cousin?" Antonio asked the Frenchman. Francis lit up and started to glance around the diner.

"I don't know, he must be in the kitchen." Francis said. A knocking noise in front of them caught their attention and the three of them turned to a man who was wearing a white chef uniform with an apron. He had blonde hair that reached his chin and a single curl stood out. He had blue-violet eyes that were shielded by wire-rim glasses. The three of them practically shrieked in surprise. They were sure that that guy was not there before.

"H-Hey Francis, welcome." He said with a weak smile. Francis stood up and placed an arm around the boy's neck.

"Ah…Matthew, these are _mes amis, _Gilbert and Antonio. Toni, Gil this is my cousin Matthew. He was born in Canada, but he was sent to live with me for a while in Paris when we were kids. He's a cute _petit_, right?" Francis said, shaking Matthew a little, who just smiled at them. Antonio waved at him, but Gilbert just eyed him curiously. Matthew began to shake a little as he grew conscious of those crimson eyes staring at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, eh. Would you like anything?" Matthew asked as he held the notepad in his palm.

"I'll have a salad with extra tomatoes." Antonio smiled. Matthew nodded and Antonio mumbled a "_Gracias_" under his breath. Then, Matthew turned to Gilbert.

"I'll have some pancakes…" Gilbert replied. Matthew nodded as he wrote down the orders on the note pad.

"Thank you for ordering." He said sheepishly and walked away. Francis sat back down on the bar stool and noticed how Gilbert was gaping at his petit cousin. Francis smirked and approached the albino.

"_Mon Ami_, isn't Matthew cute?" Francis asked. Gilbert shrugged; yeah he was cute but so what? He thought.

"Why don't you try befriending him?" Antonio piped in. Once again, the albino just shrugged. He watched as Matthew mix the pancake batter and poured it into the pan. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You never know, you might even fall in love with him." Antonio added. Another thing about Gilbert was that, he was bisexual. The only ones who knew of this were Antonio, Francis and his little _bruder_, Ludwig. Gilbert choked on his own saliva and coughed continuously. Antonio and Francis burst out in laughter. Gilbert stopped coughing; his face slightly pink and he cleared his throat.

"Nah, I don't need love. All I need is the fame and the cash, and I'm good." Gilbert said as he played with a straw.

"_Amigo_, money can't buy everything. And Matthew might even change the way you think of love." Antonio smiled.

"What do you know?" Gilbert spat at him. Antonio laughed and shrugged when he faced Francis. Gilbert will never learn, will he? Matthew came back with a bowl of freshly made vegetable salad with extra tomatoes and a plate of sweet pancakes. The aroma entered Gilbert's nostrils, causing his stomach to grumble and his mouth to water.

"Here they are; one bowl of freshly made salad with extra tomatoes and a plate of pancakes." Matthew said as he set down the food. Antonio thanked Matthew and started eating.

"Oh, yeah, Gilbert, try your pancakes with this…" Matthew smiled at him, more confidently. He set down a bottle with brown liquid inside right in front of Gilbert's plate.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You've never heard of Maple syrup? It's the best. It goes extremely well with pancakes too. Trust me, you'll love it." Matthew smiled at him. Gilbert shrugged and opened the bottle. He poured the sweet and sticky liquid on his pancakes and cut off a piece. He plopped it into his mouth.

"It's delicious!" Gilbert said, waving the fork in the air. Matthew just laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

"He seems to like you, Gilbert." Francis said. Gilbert smirked; maybe he should talk with this guy later. After finishing their food, they paid the cashier and walked out of the diner and back to the parking lot. As Francis and Antonio continued to chat, Gilbert glanced around and found Matthew leaning against a red truck with a bottle in his hand.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I think I forgot something." Gilbert lied. Antonio and Francis shrugged and waved goodbye. Gilbert walked towards Matthew, trying to act smooth.

"Yo" He called out as he was nearing Matthew. The Canadian waved and took a sip of…maple syrup. Gilbert stopped walking and leaned on the red truck.

"This your truck?" Gilbert asked.

"_Oui_" He replied. So, he speaks French too, hmm? Gilbert thought.

"Hey, so…um…what's up?" Gilbert asked, thinking of other things to ask.

"Nothing much, why aren't you with Francis and Antonio?" Matthew asked.

"They left already…"

"Oh…"

"So….why are you drinking maple syrup?" Gilbert asked as he pointed at the half-full bottle of maple syrup.

"Oh, it's so good; I usually drink it like this though…" Matthew smiled sweetly at the albino. It was true, you are what you eat. Matthew kept on drinking maple syrup, now he was so sweet. Gilbert adjusted his black cap and turned to the small blonde.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Yes?"

"You, me, hotel now."

Matthew felt silent for a minute. He didn't turn red, he didn't yell, he didn't hit the albino in the head with the bottle of syrup. He just stood there, shocked and petrified, but his body allowed him to cough up one word.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Babbling section: **

**~ I know it seems a bit rushed, but Gilbert isn't really in love with Mattie just yet. He's just attracted, and as stated above (or not), when he's attracted to someone, he just tries to get in their pants and he's done. I know, I'm horrible for making him like that. **

**~If there are any mistakes, please tell me about them, I'm terribly sorry about them. This story is not beta'ed.**

**~I don't really know much about showbiz, I don't even know that much about business, because I haven't finished school yet. So please tell me if something is oddly wrong.**

**~Please do not kill me if you hated the story. Thank you for taking the time to read this, though. **


	2. Help

**Disclaimer: Once again, I lazily disclaim ownership of Hetalia Axis Powers.**

* * *

"Eh?"

That was all Matthew could gasp out. He hid his eyes behind his golden bangs for a moment and stared down at the gray concrete, but eventually, he looked up at Gilbert. His blue-violet eyes caught sight of those red eyes underneath those sunglasses that longed for his reply. Matthew could imagine Gilbert smirking devilishly at him, and his imagination didn't help him, at all. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak.

"W-W-What do you mean?" He chuckled nervously, trying to keep a straight smile on. Gilbert raised a platinum brow at him and flashed him a toothy grin. Matthew looked away, trying to avoid those red eyes.

_Maple… _

"Oh, you know what I mean." He said suggestively. A thought popped in Gilbert's mind after saying that line. _Gott, I'm beginning to act like Francy-pants, _he thought to himself. Matthew's cheeks began to grow slightly pink, but it wasn't that obvious, luckily.

"You're going to meet your mother there and you want me to come with you, right?" Matthew asked hopefully, trying to avoid the real reason Gilbert was thinking of. The albino stared at the Canadian. Was this guy joking or was he really that naïve? Gilbert thought to himself and mentally did a "Ludwig face-palm."

"What? No, I mean…"

"You left your phone there?" Matthew piped in before Gilbert finished. This guy was avoiding the real reason for sure, Gilbert thought again as he watched Matthew sputter out different excuses and scenarios including "There was a car accident that you wanted to see" or "You left some underwear there." Gilbert sighed, a small, amused grin formed on his face and he grabbed Matthew's wrist. The blonde's babbling stopped and he just gasped.

"You know, you don't have to hide it, you know what I'm thinking of. So, what do you say? Should we go or should we go?" Gilbert smirked. As he waited, he expected Matthew to start spazzing out and accept the offer immediately, oh he was so wrong. Instead of receiving a yes, he felt a hard plastic bottle hit his cheek lightly. When he looked back up, he caught Matthew repeatedly hitting him with the bottle of maple syrup.

"W-What made you think I'd sleep with someone whose face I haven't even seen yet?" Matthew tried to scream out loud, but ended up saying it softly. Gilbert smirked at the blonde's actions, but nearly punched himself hard in the face. Of course! That's why Matthew wasn't charmed yet! It's because he hasn't seen Gilbert's awesome good looks yet! He had forgotten to take off the disguise. Cue another "Ludwig face-palm".

As he was being repeatedly hit by the Canadian, which had no effect on him at all, he thought for a while before taking off his sunglasses, cap and bandana. If he were to remove these accessories, surely, he would attract a swarm of fans that will ruin his awesome chance to get Matthew to like him. Instead, he grabbed Matthew's wrist and walked back towards the back of the diner. Matthew started to quietly cry out some "shouts" for help, curse some things in French and repeatedly chant "Maple."

"H-Help! T-This mad man is harassing me! M-Maple!" Matthew tried to scream out. The Prussian rolled his eyes but smirked. He thought Matthew was a little cute, but his cries were a little annoying, but less annoying than the cries about pasta Feliciano, the cameraman in Speak Co. continues to bring up every single day.

"You know, I can barely hear you. I doubt those customers ten to fifty feet away can hear you clearly." Gilbert grumbled. When they were completely out of sight, Gilbert let go of Matthew's wrist and turned to face the small blonde. When their eyes met, Matthew grew a little more frightened.

"M-Maple...what do you want from me?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smirked again and slowly stripped off the accessories covering his face. Those smirks Gilbert gave away, gave Matthew goose bumps.

"Prepare to be shocked; for I am not just the awesome Gilbert; I am the most awesome actor in the world, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He said, revealing his face. Matthew stared at him in shocked, as Gilbert expected. Matthew shrugged to himself; Gilbert was kind of handsome, but…

"…Eh? What's the difference? I'm sorry, but I'm confused…" Matthew said nervously, causing Gilbert's jaw to drop. Who has never seen Gilbert's awesome acting, but more importantly, who has never heard of the most awesome actor, Gilbert Beilschmidt? He was international! People from America to Timbuktu squealed for his presence and almost every person who walked the surface of Earth knew about him! Well, Matthew has proved _that _theory wrong.

"What? You've never heard of me? I'm a famous actor!" Gilbert flashed him another smile that could melt every one of his fans' hearts, but it faded away quickly. Matthew just stared at him with wide blue-violet eyes and backed a few feet away.

"I'm sorry; I'm not really interested…I need to go." Matthew had managed to say before running back to the parking lot as fast as he could. Gilbert grabbed his cap and ran after him. Matthew looked over his shoulder. _Maple, what does this guy want from me? _He panicked. When both of them where out in the open. Gilbert had caught up with Matthew and held him tight by the arm.

"Come on, everyone knows the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He said proudly, but that didn't change Matthew's view about him, instead it just made it worse. The Canadian took a deep breath and looked up at his "tormenter."

"Okay, let me prove that right. HOLY CRAP, ITS GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Matthew had finally screamed out. Everyone on the block turned to face the duo, wide-eyed. _Shit…_Gilbert thought, but luckily, he had put his cap on before they left the back of the building. However, Matthew raised his free hand and flipped the hat off Gilbert's head, revealing his shiny silver hair. The fans gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! IT REALLY IS GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!"

"QUICK! GET THE CAMERA!"

"HOLY GUACAMOLE, ITS GILBERT IN THE FLESHHHHH~!"

"GILBERT! HAVE MY BABIES!"

"B***** HE'S MINE!"

Gilbert's eyes widened as he stared at the swarm of fans hurdling towards the duo. While the Prussian was distracted, Matthew unnoticeably slipped out of his grip and ran towards his truck that was parked not far away as fast as he could.

"Wow, I guess he really was famous." Matthew sighed in relief as he jumped into his truck and drove away. Gilbert caught sight of the truck driving away and groaned, but the fans' cries immediately caught his attention and he began to run towards his black Porsche parked…somewhere around there.

* * *

After dealing with all the commotion, Gilbert opened the door to his pent house and fell to the couch. Beads of sweat trickled down his head as he buried his face into the black cushion. He may be awesome, but he was exhausted! He had to run away from a mob of fans for hours. When he had lost them, the albino dialed up Antonio and asked for bodyguards.

Eventually, he had reached his home safely. His body was aching and he just wanted to lie there for the rest of the weekend. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone began to ring. Gilbert grunted loudly and snatched the phone off of its base and placed the phone next to his ear, ready to shout at whoever disturbed his "awesome highness".

"What do you want?" Gilbert shrieked. He heard an obvious scoff and a few chattering.

"_Gilbert" _The albino's eyes glanced to the phone but turned to face the window that had the view of the entire city. The voice belonged to Francis. Gilbert mentally groaned. He knew the exact reason why Francis was calling. The actor took a deep breath and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Yo, Francis, what's up?" Gilbert asked gruffly.

"_Matthew called me and told me to never bring you to the diner ever again._" Francis said with a hint of disappointment. "_What did you do to him? Honhonhon~ you talked to him after we left didn't you?" _

Gilbert shrugged and stripped off his blazer and sat on his bed. "Tell him that since I am so awesome, I was able to memorize the directions to his diner from Speak Co." Gilbert smirked as he rubbed his head. "And yeah, I kinda talked to him."

"_Honhonhon~ I knew it, Antonio owes me some money. Anyway, did you use the hotel style on him?" _Francis asked. Gilbert's ears perked up. "Ja, and wait, if you and Antonio had a bet, why did he keep nudging me to talk to Matthew?"

"_Hey! It's my job to be the cupid in this group! Anyway, you __**were**__ busy watching Matthew work around the diner like a hawk that you couldn't even hear us talk! Toni kept babbling about how Lovino was so cute and how he wanted to give a crate of tomatoes to him. Ah, I almost forgot; Tip #1 about Matthew Williams; quotes like that scare the maple syrup out of his blood._" Francis babbled. While he was rambling, Gilbert had completely stripped off his casual clothes and lay in the bed in only his underwear.

"If you knew I was going to make a move on him, why didn't you tell me before?" Gilbert sighed and rubbed his temples.

"_I just wanted to see what the results were; it's my job to be the romantic one in the Bad Touch Trio, remember?_" Francis sighed.

"_Ja, Ja_, anyway, can you tell him I'm sorry already? I wanna have another chance with the guy!" Gilbert pouted. He heard Francis snicker at the other end of the line.

"_I am sorry, mon ami, but you will have to do it by yourself. Is it that hard to apologize on your own? Why do you want to sleep with Matthew so badly, anyway?" _Francis asked.

"Because, if I don't sleep with this guy, I'll never get rid of this attraction! You know me, right?" Gilbert whined. Oh, another thing about the Bad Touch Trio is that they have known each other ever since Pre-school. Antonio and Francis know about all of Gilbert's styles; they knew about a "U pretty" style and a "Nibble style." They even knew about a "Horny Dog" style. Antonio didn't really want to see it, but Francis was pretty eager to see how it went. When it came to flirting, however, Francis was always the expert.

"…_Honhonhon_~ I will not help you then. Trust me; you will eventually love that fuzzy feeling, _adieu_!" Francis teased quickly before hanging up. Gilbert shot up from the bed and started screaming into the phone.

"What the-? Hey! FRANCIS! _Verdammt_!" Gilbert cursed as soon as he heard the beep that ended the call. He grumbled and fell back onto the bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, Gilbert pondered. Would Matthew forgive him? He shook his head.

"Of course he will! No one would want this piece of pure awesomeness to hate them!" Gilbert smirked.

* * *

**The Next Day~**

Gilbert pulled down his cap as he stopped walking in front of the Maple House. He looked over his new sunglasses and scanned the area. The albino had decided not to use his car because someone might recognize it and might wreck his precious Porsche like a zombie hungry for flesh. This time, Gilbert wore a navy cap and a turquoise hoodie. He gave his sleeve a tug and stared at his watch. It was only 9:30 AM.

Gilbert shrugged and walked towards the building. There were fewer cars in the area and it was a little cold there. He noticed the small "OPEN" sign behind the window. He shrugged and pushed open the door. There weren't many people, unlike the day before. People inside the place just continued to chat silently and some continued to eat their breakfast, hesitating to look at the door to check who had entered the area.

The albino walked towards the bar stools and took a seat. Gilbert rested his chin on his fist as he scanned the kitchen. His eyes lit up as soon as he had spotted his target. Matthew stood behind the stove in the kitchen, smiling weakly as he sprinkled some blueberries into the batter that slowly began to heat up as it sat on top of the stove. The Prussian smiled, he really thought it was cute.

Soon enough, Matthew turned his head towards Gilbert and their eyes met. The smile on his face faded as if all life had been sucked out of him and turned back to the pancake. Gilbert's smile faded as well. He watched Matthew place the pancake on a white plate and set it down on the counter. As soon as he was done dealing with the customer who had ordered the blueberry pancake, Matthew gave Gilbert one last glance and walked off to the kitchen, trying to ignore the Prussian's presence. Unfortunately for Mattie, Gilbert wasn't going to allow that.

"Matthew!" Gilbert called out. That voice sent chills down the Canadian's spine and turned to Gilbert, but he tried to avoid any eye contact.

"Hey, uh…you know, about yesterday…" Gilbert pondered, but Matthew stopped him from continuing.

"I don't want to hear about it. Today, you're just a customer to me, not a famous actor, not a good friend, just a customer who I barely know." Matthew muttered. Gilbert just looked down at him with unusually sad crimson eyes. _Ouch, birdie…_Gilbert as he started to think of something to reply.

"If I'm a customer here, at least treat me with a little respect!" Gilbert smirked. Of course, Gilbert did have a good point, though. Matthew sighed and just nodded, causing the Prussian to grin. He took the notepad that sat beside the cash register and took out a pen. He looked back at Gilbert and waited for his order.

"I'll have pancakes again with extra maple syrup, hey wait a minute, I forgot to ask, why would someone _drink _maple syrup? Wouldn't that kill you?" Gilbert asked curiously. As he wrote down his order, Matthew replied.

"When I was young, I would always drink maple syrup. I don't know with others but, drinking it that way didn't kill me, I don't know why, but it's good either way." Matthew replied. Gilbert pursed his lips, seemingly satisfied with the answer given to him. Matthew tore off the piece of paper and walked back into the kitchen.

Again, Gil couldn't take his eyes away from the small blonde. He began to have second thoughts. Was Matthew really going to forgive him? He may be awesome, but what if Matthew didn't care? Gilbert didn't want that. The albino's chest began to hurt a little at the thought.

Soon enough, Matthew brought Gilbert a plate of pancakes and a small bottle of maple syrup.

"Thanks…" Gilbert said. Matthew nodded and was about to run to the kitchen, but Gilbert stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around to face the albino. Matthew gasped again, and he looked behind Gilbert's shoulder. Some people were looking at them, and some continued to chat, ignoring them. The Canadian grew uncomfortable again.

"Birdie, I'm sorry for yesterday, there I said it!" Gilbert said quickly. Matthew stared up at the albino in surprise. He waited for a few minutes before nodded. Gilbert, however, was confused with his answer.

"So, does that mean, I'm forgiven?" Gilbert said, a large grin forming on his face. Matthew hung his head and nodded again, keeping silent and trying to avoid eye contact with Gilbert.

"Yes! I knew you'd forgive me! You're awesome, Birdie!" Gilbert cheered. As Gilbert began to jump in happiness, Matthew watched, trying to fight the urge to chuckle at the Prussian's actions.

"But, that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you! I don't know you that much yet, but I do want to get to know you." Matthew piped in, his face slightly pink. Gilbert stopped jumping and smiled.

"Awesome! I'll be the awesome-est friend you'll ever have!" Gilbert said. Matthew gave him a sweet smile that made Gilbert's heart skip a beat. Matthew waved and re-entered the kitchen. Gilbert stared down at his pancakes and sat down. He smiled at the thought of spending time with Matthew, but shook his head.

_Whoa, this fuzzy feeling is taking over my awesomeness; need to end this, quick…_

He thought. Gilbert pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Francis' number.

"_Bonjour?_" The Frenchman greeted. "Hey, Francis! Matt forgave me! See, I'm so awesome that he…"

"_Or maybe since Matthew was kind, he forgave you and didn't want to see someone like you sulking, Mon Ami_." Francis finished.

"Hey! I don't sulk over something so small like forgiveness! That's so unawesome! Anyway, I need a little help." Gilbert whispered into the phone. He heard Francis let out a confused sound, followed by a moan.

"_Hnngh…Francis, who's that?" _

"_A friend, mon cher…" _As Francis began to talk to…whoever that was, Gilbert tried not to picture what was happening over at Francis' house. "_Hello? Gil, are you still there? _

"You should'a told her I was your awesome friend, anyway, I need a little advice about getting this guy to like me." Gilbert said. He heard Francis hum a tune.

"_Oui, I'll help you It will take you a rather long time to steal Matthew's heart, though. You might even be the one to fall in love first!" _Francis said. Gilbert scoffed.

"Nah, I'm pretty cool without that kind of mushy love. My fans love my awesomeness that I don't need that kind of love." Gilbert smirked. He glanced around, checking if someone had heard him, but luckily, no one had.

"_We'll see, but whatever you say, Mon ami." _A beep followed Francis' last statement, ending the call. Gilbert shoved his phone down his pocket and sighed. Was stealing Matthew's heart that hard? This is going to be one hell of a task, he thought.

"Nah, this job is no match to my awesomeness, he'll like me eventually."

* * *

**Random Question #1 **

**~What would happen if Hetalia had a crossover with Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni?**

* * *

**Babbling section: **

**~Oh dear, I didn't think I'd get that much reviews with only one chapter…THANK YOU SO MUCH! I would have given you some pocky and maple syrup but the computer can only send pictures of the container...**

**~I would like to thank everyone who enjoyed; favorite'd and alerted this story and a special thanks to those who reviewed! I want to give you guys a bear hug!**

**~I will try my best to make this story better! I'll continue and I won't abandon this story! Don't worry!**

_**~Replies:**_

_***Chelseaj500; **_

_**~Ciao! I'm glad you liked the story, despite those certain mistakes you pointed out like Gilbert's knowledge about maple syrup and Toni doing Francis' job as the cupid. I have to agree with you, after posting this; I kinda thought something was wrong. I also noticed that Francis kinda vanished (Yeah, like Mattie! xD) **_

_**The drinking maple syrup thing was a little too unrealistic, ne? Don't worry, I'll not kill Mattie! I'll feel guilty if I did that, so I decided to make him immune, he is Canada after all. **_

_**Your review wasn't harsh at all! I appreciate it that you gave me some constructive criticism. Thank you. Oh, and your next door neighbor is the producer of the world's best maple syrup? Whoa...that sounds awesome! **_

_**Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the pointers! :)**_

_***Kara-hime24:**_

_**~Yo! Yes, I will make a sequel, don't get your knickers in a twist :) and this story might have at least 7 chapters. I'm glad you liked the story, dude! :) Thanks for reviewing! **_

**~Thank you for reading this chapter, t'was a little boring, wasn't it? Please look forward for the next chapter!**

**~Mistakes and Constructive Criticism are highly appreciated!**

**~Sorry if they were a little OOC. ^_^"""""**

**See you soon! **


	3. Attempts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…**

**Warning: OOC I think… and Language.**

* * *

**Attempt Example 1: Letter**

"Hey, Francis, can ya tell me again what happened the last time you did this." Gilbert said as he and Francis stood in front of Maple House. In Gilbert's hand was a small enveloped that was slightly crumpled. Francis looked up at the sky as Gilbert began to adjust his cap.

"I've made many women swoon with this trick, but last time, the petit punched me before I could even take it out of my pocket." Francis said with a small smile. Gilbert just stared at his French friend for a few minutes and turned back to the entrance, a smirk forming on his face.

"Heh, this awesome letter will make him swoon for sure!" He said proudly as they both entered the diner. Near the counter, Matthew stood taking down notes as he watched the cashier continued to do her job. Gilbert smirked and tip toed towards the Canadian. He held out his hands that were ready to attack Matthew's waist.

"Okay, on with the next…MAPLE!" Matthew cried as he felt large claws grab his waist, startling him with a slightly painful sensation. He dropped his notepad and turned around in an instant. He found Gilbert holding his waist, laughing.

"Kesesese~ Yo, Birdie! What's up?" Gilbert greeted. Matthew tried his best to put up a smile and to stop shaking. Before he could greet Gilbert back, the albino handed out the slightly crumpled envelope. Matthew examined the paper and took it from the albino's hands. Gilbert looked over his shoulder to see Francis nod and give him a "thumbs up".

"What's this?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smirked. "It's one of my awesome creations!"

The Prussian said, but as he looked towards the window, he could see someone, possibly a car thief messing with his Porsche with a hammer. All color drained from his face and he ran out of the diner in a flash.

"HEY, YOU SON OF A *BEEP,* STOP *BEEPING* WITH MY AWESOME CAR, YOU *BEEPING* *BEEP* OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU *BEEPING* *BEEP*!" And the rest was said in German. Francis watched Matthew as the actor ran out and sweat began to run down his head. Matthew's eyes grew wide with shock and he dropped the paper, letting out a small cry, which meant something was not good about the letter.

Outside, Gilbert stood outside, panting in front of his car after chasing the thief. He let out a satisfied chuckle, but stopped chuckling after he felt a tap on his shoulder. The albino turned around and saw Francis holding his letter.

"_Mon Ami_, what exactly did you write here?" Francis asked, holding out the letter. Gilbert snatched the letter and examined it and stared in realization. It was not his letter.

_**I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me**_

_**And when we're holding hands, its like having sex with me. **_

_**You say I'm premature, I just call it ecstasy**_

_**I wear rubber at all times, it's a necessity**_

"Hey! These are the missing lyrics I had to send Mathias today for the movie they were making! I was looking for this!" Gilbert smirked as he held up the piece of paper. Francis just stared at him blankly.

"I don't think Matthew jizzed in his pants because of attraction…" Francis commented.

"…Oh shit."

* * *

**Attempt Example 4: Flowers**

"Here's the flower, Amigo!" Antonio said as he got out of the elevator in Speak Co. As he entered the lobby, he scanned around for Gilbert.

The lobby had marble cream walls and black floor tiles. In front of the elevator was a low ramp covered with a maroon and gold carpet going towards the glass entrance/exit of the building. Beside the glass windows surrounding the double doors was a large white desk that was neat and spotless. The lobby was decorated with pictures of different types and a few large potted plants.

In front of the desk was Gilbert, chatting with the secretary, Veronique Chelles. She was a young adult who had slightly tan skin and black hair usually tied in pigtails by two large ribbons and was from Seychelles. She was also Francis' childhood friend and neighbor. Antonio sighed and walked towards his best friend.

"…_oui, _we found an enormous salmon in front of our beach house! It was dead though, poor thing…" Veronique explained.

"_Ja, Ja_, can you just send me a video of Francis almost raping Arthur in the middle of the street?"

"Gil!" Antonio called out, catching Gilbert's attention. The albino turned to face the Spaniard and stopped chatting with Veronique.

"Hey, Toni! Is that it?" Gilbert asked, staring at the red carnation. The flower really was beautiful, Gilbert thought.

"Si! It's Spain's national flower! Isn't it beautiful?" Antonio smiled at the flower. Gilbert nodded as walked out of the building and towards the diner. In the Maple House, while Matthew was in the rest room, Gilbert left the carnation on the counter with a tag saying "Birdie :)"

Antonio and Gilbert scrambled out of the diner and watched the scene unravel from outside. Gilbert wanted to see the look on Matthew's face once he sees the carnation. The albino began to daydream and imagined Matthew turn beet red after receiving the flower, however, things didn't really go as planned.

"H-Hey! Gil! Someone's taking the flower!" Antonio began to stammer, snapping Gilbert out of his trance. He turned back to the flower and saw a man smile and walk away with the flower. Gilbert stood up and ran towards the man.

"Hey! Give that back! That isn't for you, unawesome dumb ass!" Gilbert shrieked. The man turned to him with a confused and slightly irritated look on his face.

"It isn't for me, it's for my wife." He replied. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Is your wife's name Birdie?" Gilbert asked. The man nodded.

"Psh…what an unawesome name…" The albino complained.

"If it's so unawesome, then why did you give me that nickname, eh?" A familiar voice called out. Gilbert turned pale and turned around to find Matthew glaring at him with slight curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

**Attempt Example 9: Roller Coaster**

Ah, it was indeed a lovely day. The bright blue skies were blinding and there wasn't a single rain cloud in sight. Matthew stood in front of the Amusement Park's entrance. A week after the "Birdie" and "Jizz in My Pants" incident, Matthew had forgiven Gilbert. After that, Gilbert had asked Matthew to hang out with him at the Amusement Park. Now, Gilbert was an hour late for the rendezvous. Maybe Gilbert had forgotten about the meeting with him. It was only natural for people to forget about him.

Just as Matthew was about to leave, someone called out to him, catching his attention. He turned around and saw Gilbert's Porsche park outside the gate with Gilbert's arm sticking out of the driver's window. The albino jumped out in a flash. A few strands of white hair stuck out of his black cap and he was sweating like a pig. Today, Gilbert wore something simple, like a black shirt, some skater shorts and sneakers.

"Hey! Birdie! Sorry I'm late!" Gilbert panted as he stopped running in front of the Canadian. Matthew smiled weakly, he was glad Gilbert didn't forget, but still a little upset about him being late.

"So, what do you wanna ride?" Gilbert asked. Matthew hummed a tune, he hadn't really thought of that yet, but before he could even make up his mind, Gilbert grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

"I know! Let's ride that roller coaster!" Gilbert said out loud. Matthew wanted to shake his head. He didn't like roller coasters, especially if there was a loop. When he was much younger, his half-brother, Alfred nudged him to ride a roller coaster. The result was several days of nausea.

"N-No, thanks…"

"Come on! Trust me; this is going to be awesome!' Gilbert said as he bought the ticket and ran inside to find a seat. They sat in the front seat and Matthew became a little nervous, unlike Gilbert, who was ready for the adventure. The vehicle began to move upwards and Matthew began to feel panicky.

"Uh, Gil?" He asked.

"Come on…Come on!" Gilbert continued to chant, not hearing Matthew's pleas. Unfortunately for Matthew, before he could even state his problem, the roller sped forward and down the rail. Gilbert held on his cap and began to yell in happiness, Matthew on the other hand, couldn't let go of the handle. He really wasn't used to this type of ride.

"Maple…Maple…Maple!" He said as he began to sway. His hand then slipped from the handle and he ended up clutching onto Gilbert's arm as they rode. Gilbert stopped screaming and turned to Matthew. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw the faces Matthew was making.

After the ride, Gilbert energetically ran out of the ride, ready for more. Matthew however, wobbled out, clutching on Gilbert's shirt the whole time.

"Kesesesese~! That was awesome, wasn't it, Birdie?" Gilbert said, but when he turned around, Matthew was no where to be found. "Birdie? Birdie?"

After a few minutes of looking, Gilbert found Matthew puking in the restroom. _Note to self; don't let Mattie ride a roller coaster. _Gilbert thought after receiving explanations from Matthew.

* * *

_**Time Skip~**_

It has been a month since Gilbert has started trying to steal Matthew's, but there was still no avail. Gilbert couldn't believe that Matthew was this hard to get. It was like a boss fight in a video game that he couldn't defeat. But, neither Gilbert's failures nor achievements changed Matthew's perspective of him. The Canadian continued to think of him as an ignorant actor that had a soft side in him somewhere, deep in that black heart of his.

During their time together, Gilbert had managed to collect a little information about Matthew. He hasn't collected much, but it seemed enough. First of all, Matthew loved hockey, and he would go bat-shit crazy if the team he was rooting for lost. Second, was that Matthew loved polar bears, heck; he even owned one named Kuma…something that could speak! Matthew had stated that he had forgotten the last few letters of his own pet's name. And the rest was basic information, like addresses, hobbies and so on.

Gilbert sat inside the Maple House with a small plate of pancakes in front of him as usual. His blood red eyes stared out the window, looking up at the dark skies that rumbled. Claps of thunder continued to startle the customers and lightning bolted across the sky and the heavy rain drops continued to tap on the windows. One of the employees flipped the open sign and the rest grabbed their things and left.

"Wow, you really should get going." Matthew said from behind. Gilbert looked over his shoulder and shrugged. Before he could say anything else, he noticed that Matthew also had his belongings with him.

"Uh, yeah, so see you tomorrow." Gilbert said and stood up; racing to the door after finishing his pancakes and made a run for it with Matthew following. After bidding goodbye, they separated ways.

"_Verdammt…" _Gilbert groaned. He left his Porsche at Speak Co. and his umbrella was in there. But the albino didn't really mind, a little rain won't affect his awesomeness. At least he had his hooded jacket though. Just as he pulled up his hood, he noticed the rain ceased.

"Wow, even the rain knows when the awesome me doesn't want it!" Gilbert said, but he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see Matthew holding a red umbrella that was decorated with maple leaves.

"Hey, a, I noticed you didn't really have an umbrella, so, I guess I wanted to share mine." He smiled. Gilbert eyed him for a minute.

"What happened to your truck? You'll just leave it here?" He asked. The Canadian sighed. "Flat tire, I left the extra tire at my apartment. Tomorrow morning, I'll get it back. " Matthew replied softly. Gilbert nodded, he had seen Matthew's apartment once, but he had never really entered.

"Come on, we'll have to walk back to Speak Co. Damn, by the time we get there, we're going to look shitty." Gilbert commented. Matthew adjusted the umbrella and nodded. Gilbert nodded as well and they went off.

It was quite a storm; it's a wonder why the weather man wasn't able to predict it. Large raindrops continued to tap on the umbrella, and a large amount of water dripped down the sides. The wind was so strong; it was as if God was really trying to blow them away. Both Matthew and Gilbert were already gripping on the umbrella, trying to prevent it from blowing away. To be precise, they weren't even under the umbrella any more.

"_Verdammt_! Is this wind trolling us?" Gilbert screeched. Matthew just whimpered and tried his best to pull back the umbrella in place. However, the rainwater dripped down the handle, causing Gilbert's hand to slip, along with Matthew. The umbrella flew away speedily, leaving the duo groaning.

"…well, a little rain never hurt any body…" Matthew commented. Gilbert just shrugged.

"Yeah, but a lot can kill you!"

Gilbert's white hair was now soaked and Matthew's hair began to look like Feliks', a costume designer alongside Francis, at Speak Co. Their clothes were now soggy and uncomfortable. Gilbert had his hood on, but it was barely protecting him from the rain drops.

"It's fuckin' freezing." He grumbled, but he regretted saying that as he turned to Matthew. The poor boy was shivering and his teeth were chattering. Matthew hugged himself to keep him warm. As soon as he found out Gilbert was watching him, he just smiled.

"Maple…I agree." He said. Gilbert felt a little guilty. As Matthew focused on the road, despite the coldness of the environment, he tried hard to bore it. Yeah, he knew by the time he would get home, he would get a cold, but it didn't matter that much. As he continued to walk, he felt a thin and slightly soggy cloth envelope him. He felt two warm hands wrap around him and the cloth. Matthew turned his head to see Gilbert covering him with his jacket.

"Come on! I need a little help with the arms here!" He said. Matthew instantly nodded and slipped his arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

"Better?" Gilbert asked, while looking away from Matthew. The Canadian's face turned red at the kindness and nodded. "Ah, Gilbert! Someone might see your hair!"

"Don't give a shit, a little fans and a little rain combined won't hurt the awesome me!" He said. Matthew smiled and put on the hood. "Thanks, Gil, for the jacket and the fun this month."

Gilbert gave him a classic smirk.

"Of course it was! Without me, it would've been boring, right?" he said proudly. Matthew shrugged as he smiled. Even though Gilbert couldn't see much through the thick fog and rain drops, he saw the beautiful smile on Matthew's face that made his heart skip a beat.

He smirked and placed an arm around Matthew, keeping him warm. Matthew was startled with the action and turned to face Gilbert.

"What's with the friendly stuff, eh?" He asked.

"What's wrong with being friendly?" Gilbert smirked. Matthew just blushed, but a voice called out to them, to Gilbert to be exact.

"Hmmm? Gilbert? Is that you?" it was a woman's voice. It had a gentle tone that was as soothing as music from a violin. Gilbert instantly removed his arm off Matthew and both of them turned to the source of the voice. A woman who held a green umbrella appeared from the fog and Gilbert's eyes widened at realization.

"Elizaveta?"

* * *

**Random Question #2: What do you think of an extremely tsundere Prussia?**

* * *

**~A wild love rival appears. Will this affect Mattie? But is she _really _a love rival? **

**~Veronique Chelles is Seychelles, obviously, but that is not her real name…**

**~I'm sorry if I made Gilbert like Romano in the first attempt.**

**~thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and the faves! I am very grateful! You guys are awesome! **

**~I think the story is becoming a little too cliché or it's wearing out.**

**~If there are any mistakes or errors, sorry about those, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**~Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Ciao! **


	4. Pep Talk

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mein.**

* * *

During Gilbert's days in high school, the younger albino was a delinquent who loved seeing people quiver in his presence. During those days, he had a girlfriend with him. That woman was Elizaveta Herdervary. She was beautiful, smart and kind, but when angered, she would become a demon who will send frying pans hurdling towards people's faces. Gilbert and Elizaveta have known each other ever since they were born. It's only natural for them to become friends and eventually lovers, but the duo broke it off due to problems of some sort.

* * *

"E-Elizaveta?" Gilbert stammered out. Matthew tilted his head and glanced from left to right at the duo in confusion.

"Gilbert! It's been such a long time!" Elizaveta cheered out and walked towards the duo. As she walked towards them, she caught sight of the blonde Canadian standing beside Gilbert. Matthew gave her a quick glance, and the brunette just smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, who's this?" Elizaveta asked Matthew, who just tried his best to avoid looking into both Gilbert and Elizaveta's eyes.

"I-I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams." He replied softly. The Hungarian smiled at him and held out her hand. "I'm Elizaveta Herdervary. You can call me Liz or Eliza, it's a pleasure to meet you. Don't you two have an umbrella? You'll catch a cold."

"Hey, Hey! What's with the nicey-nice attitude?" Gilbert asked, suddenly getting distracted.

"Hmmm? What's with the sweet stuff then? Are you and Matthew dating?" Elizaveta asked, giggling. The two males turned red and Matthew waved his hands frantically.

"T-That's absurd! I'd never date someone like Gilbert. Plus we're both male and all." Matthew said, hysterically. Gilbert pursed his lips _Ouch again..._he thought. Elizaveta sighed in disappointment, but the gentle smile never left her face. She covered the duo with her large umbrella and the three of them started to walk towards Speak co.

"So, what brings you here?" Gilbert asked. Matthew remained quiet as they all walked. He felt his own presence fade into the wind. He felt like Gilbert was starting to forget him, Matthew didn't really mind. He was used to it, but it would break his heart to find out that the person who had remembered him for the longest amount of time had finally forgotten him. He had already gotten used to Gilbert's ignorant attitude and big ego. Lately, he was starting to get attached to the narcissistic albino.

"I got a job!" Elizaveta said. "Now, I could buy more of _those_."

Both Gilbert and Matthew rose and eyebrow in confusion. Elizaveta had a big smirk plastered on her sweet face as she thought of _those_. Sometimes, Gilbert never understood Elizaveta.

"What job?" Gilbert asked. "Must be a shitty job at the strip clu-"

_**WHAM! **_

Matthew shrieked a little. Before he could even blink, a frying pan that was hidden in Elizaveta's bag flew towards the albino's forehead and Gilbert shrieked in pain as the iron pan dug deep into his thick skull.

"Oh, Matthew, dear, how ever did you manage to put up with this idiot?" Elizaveta asked.

"Oh, Gott, how ever did your parent's manage to put up with you, you banshee!" Gilbert piped in as he rubbed his forehead. Matthew just smiled in amusement, but deep inside, that sweet smile was for hiding his desire for even a little attention. The Canadian watched Elizaveta and Gilbert laugh and bicker about how different things in the world manage to put up with each other. Matthew sighed, possibly after this meeting with Elizaveta, Gilbert might never come back to talk to him. Those thoughts circled his head as he stood there, fading into the rain once again.

"Soon…" he murmured with a weak smile on his face that hid all the sadness caused by those memories of loneliness. It was all returning once again. Matthew watched Elizaveta and Gilbert teased each other.

"I should just leave them alone, they won't notice me anyway." He whispered to the rain as he stripped off Gilbert's jacket and slowly backed away until he disappeared into the mist. He was wrong though. As soon as Matthew left, Gilbert immediately stopped teasing Liz, and glanced around. He eyes caught sight of his black jacket and he looked up to see the fading silhouette of Matthew walking away as he hung his head.

_Shit…Matthew felt left out…_Gilbert thought as the guilt began to pull down his chest.

"Gilbert? Is there something wrong?" The Hungarian woman asked as they stopped walking.

"I gotta fly, I think I forgot something, and I need to look for it. See ya around!" Gil said and ran off to chase Matthew. At that moment, he didn't care if he got sick due to being out in the rain. Why didn't Matthew tell them that he left? Was he really that inconsiderate? If Gilbert hadn't seen him walking away, the albino would have presumed that he had gotten into an accident or something.

Before Gilbert knew it, he caught up with Matthew who continued to silently walk down the soggy sidewalk. The albino extended his hand and caught Matthew by the nape.

"Matthew! What the hell? You're lucky that the awesome me saw you! Come on, you'll get sick!" Gilbert called out and grabbed Matthew by the shoulders to face him. Matthew shot up from his thought and stared up at Gilbert as they stood under the rain.

"Heh, it's fine, I'll just take a bus. You need to worry about yourself…" Matthew whispered. "Why didn't you go straight to your car? I'm completely fine…"

"Duh, awesome people don't let their friends get caught in the rain. That type of attitude adds up their awesomeness, right?" Gilbert said with a large grin on his soaked face. "Okay, so what gives? Why didn't you tell us that you left?"

"…I just thought you wouldn't notice. You and Eliza looked so happy with each other; I didn't want to be a bother." Matthew said. Gilbert stared down at the blonde, waiting for another reply.

"What made you think you were just a tag-along? Geez, Mattie, you assume too much…" Gilbert groaned.

"It's a long story…"

"I don't care…" The actor snapped.

"Let's at least get out of the rain!" Matthew exclaimed. Gilbert snickered and they ran under a large oak tree in the nearby park. Matthew leaned on the wet trunk and Gilbert stared at Matthew, waiting for his story.

"Okay, so here it goes…when I was young, people never noticed me…when I tried talking to them, they would never hear me, especially when they are with someone. Sometimes, when I'm with someone, they forget that I'm actually with them. So I thought you and Eliza forgot about me." Matthew narrated. Gilbert widened his eyes. He knew he would never do that, especially to Matthew.

"I tried talking to my mom and dad about that kind of thing years ago, but they didn't even hear me…they continued to pay attention to my brother, Alfred."

"So, your brother is an attention-seeking bastard?" Gilbert piped in. Matthew shrugged. "Not really, he was actually very kind, but he did have a big ego. Sometimes he would listen to me, sometimes he wouldn't hear me. One day, he mom and dad got into a big argument about his dreams of becoming a hero. They told him it was impossible, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he just left…"

Matthew looked up at the monochrome sky as rain continued to pour down to the wet grass.

"After he left, no one ever listened to my problems. They couldn't hear me. I became a roaming ghost during that day. No one ever noticed me whenever I left. When I saw you and Eliza, I thought you would forget me, even though I'm fine with tha-"

Before Matthew could even finish his explanation, Gilbert clamped his hands on Matthew's shoulders and gave him a big hug. Matthew's blue-violet eyes widened and he began to flush.

"Hey, kiddo, you think it's fine, but to me it's not. Forgetting you might even be one of my regrets in life. Others may not notice you, but I know, I will always see you. Others may not remember you, but I know I will never forget you. Don't think of me as one of those shitheads who forgot you. I'm more awesome than them. I promise I'll never forget you...if I do, kick me in my five meters for a few times." Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear, almost bringing tears into the Canadian's eyes. No one has ever said that to him. Matthew lifted up his arms and hugged Gilbert back tightly.

"Thanks, Gilbert. You really are the best." Matthew said and lightly hugged Gilbert back and let his hands hang on the albino's back with a large smile on his face. As Matthew's soft hands rested, Gilbert felt a heavy feeling in his chest. His neck to his face began to heat up and for once, he was at loss of words. He couldn't say anything. All he could bring himself to do was to hug back Matthew. He never wanted to let go. Then it hit him. What was this strange feeling in his chest? Was this what they were all talking about? Was this what they call "_love_?" Love that made people's hearts soar? Whatever it was, Gilbert began to feel happy.

Matthew wiggled as he was hugged by Gilbert. It seemed that the albino never wanted to let go. Matthew was fine with that though. They just sat there in each other's embrace, until Matthew finally broke out of the hug, snapping Gilbert out of his trance. They waited for a moment before Gilbert broke the awkward silence.

"Uhm…yeah, of course I am the best! I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt after all." Gilbert said. Matthew smiled sweetly. It made the albino's heart sink. Gilbert slowly began to move forward. Matthew just sat still, watching the albino as he continued to slowly move forward. Matthew couldn't pull away from the Prussian. When their noses where an inch away from each other, Gilbert's cell phone began to ring. The duo moved pulled away from each other and Gilbert groaned in irritation. Whoever was calling was such a cock block. Matthew flushed another thousand shades of red as he sat under the branches in front of Gilbert. The albino pulled out his cell phone and grumbled at whoever called him.

"Yo." Gilbert greeted grumpily. He heard someone clear their throat and cough before speaking. "Gilbert, where the hell are you? I've been calling your phone for almost and hour and no one was answering!"

"Lutz! How's my favorite brother?" Gilbert greeted and turned to Matthew, who was now staring at the raindrops that poured. Gilbert's smile faded and began to speak into the phone. "I wasn't home and...now's not a good time…"

"I'm your only brother and Vater wants to speak to you. He says it's important." Ludwig said.

"Can't it wait? If not, then put him on the phone!" Gilbert said. Ludwig grunted and put down the phone for a while. The albino felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to find Matthew standing beside him, slightly crouching to reach the Prussian's shoulder.

"Hey, I need to go…thanks for listening to me and…well thanks for everything again. See you around." Matthew said before running off. Before Gilbert could protest, he heard his grandfather's voice from his phone.

"Gilbert?"

"Yo! Gramps! What's up?" Gilbert greeted.

"Gilbert, I need to have a word with you. This is a matter that should be discussed in person." He said.

"Why? How important is this shit anyway?" The albino commented. "I was in the middle of something here…"

"Well, you can continue whatever you are doing later. This is very important; and we're not far from your house, now are we?" Legolas, his grandfather, asked. Gilbert groaned and got up from the soggy grass.

"Ja, Ja, I'm on my way." Gilbert groaned and ran into the rain

* * *

It took a few long minutes before Gilbert had arrived at his Grandfather's house. The Beilschmidt's were extremely rich. They were possibly one of the richest families in this large town. Gilbert parked the car in front of the mansion and glanced at it from the window. It was large and it was practically like a cardboard box painted white. Surrounding the lot was a stone fence and there was a beige stone path from the gate leading to the main entrance of the house. The garden was clear and there weren't many flowers decorating the lawn, instead there was a tall tree that stood by the gate and a gazebo. The rain seemed to have ceased during his trip to his old house. Gilbert grabbed his folding umbrella and jumped out of the car.

He barged into the house, surprising the occupants.

"Yo! The awesome Gilbert has entered the building!" Gilbert cheered as he stood in the hallway. The hallway had blue-green walls with a fuchsia carpet heading towards the curved stairway. Ludwig appeared from the living room and greeted Gilbert with a simple nod.

"Hey! Little Bruder! Where's our old man?" Gilbert asked.

"He's in his study, and he's still waiting." Ludwig said, pointing at the doorway heading towards the study upstairs. Gilbert nodded and ran upstairs. The second floor was darker and quieter. All Gilbert could hear was his own heartbeat and footsteps. How important was the news, anyway? Legolas could have said it over the phone.

Gilbert opened the door to the study and found his Grandfather writing down some documents.

"Hey! Gramps! I'm back!" Gilbert greeted his grandfather as he approached the desk. The other Beilshcmidts weren't like Gilbert. The albino was more of an outcast, but he didn't really care. Most men in the Beilschmidt family would either become successful businessmen or soldiers. At first, Legolas didn't approve of Gilbert's job in showbiz, but since Gilbert grew successful, he eventually let it go.

"Good Evening, Gilbert, I have something to talk to you about." Legolas said. Gilbert sat down on the leather recliner in front of the office and stared at his Grandfather.

"I assume that Elizaveta has arrived, ja?" Legolas asked.

"Ja, what does she have to do with this, anyway?" Gilbert asked. Wait, he recognized this type of discussions. Gilbert's eyes began to widen and he began to pray silently.

"Because, you two are betrothed."

_Fuck..._

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: What do you think of PruCan? Crack or Canon? **

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**~I'm sorry, but this story will go on Hiatus for a while. Exams are coming up and I need to practice for an important competition. Please understand…thank you. **

**~Thank you for the reviews, the faves and the alerts. I really appreciate 'em!**

**~I'm sorry if they sounded OOC...**

_**~Replies: **_

_**Kara-hime24:**_

_**AAAAND~ please don't bring that up in public…see you at school Ms. Karula Draculaura. **_

**~If there are any mistakes, I'm awfully sorry. I will also change the genres of this story. **

**~Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review...please tell me what you think about the chapter...is the story becoming cliche? **

**Ciao!**


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Psyche doesn't own Hetalia. **

* * *

"Because you two are betrothed…" The words echoed repeatedly in Gilbert's head like a broken tape recorder. His jaw dropped in shock and he took a few steps backwards. At that moment, he wanted to shout a dozen protests at his Grandfather.

"But…What the hell, Gramps?!" He had managed to shout out. Legolas cleared his throat and crouched behind his desk to open the bottom drawer. Gilbert took a few steps forward and peeked over the desk to see his grandfather pull out a few newspapers that were possibly published not too long ago. Legolas slammed the papers on his desk for Gilbert to read. The Prussian picked up one of the neatly folded newspapers and his jaw fell in shock and horror.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, dating a guy?! _Was the title of the article; the article's picture was a picture of him and _Matthew _walking through the park with Gilbert holding out a small flower to the guy. Hey, it was Francis' idea. He wouldn't have done that if it were up to him. Gilbert's crimson eyes scanned the article in the speed of light.

_On many occasions, the international actor, Gilbert Beilschmidt has been seen romanticizing with a young male around Heta City. Witnesses have claimed that they have never seen this citizen in the local area before. Many also believe that this young man might be the missing owner of the town's most famous diner, Maple House. _

Gil looked at the date labeled above the article. The newspaper was published onlt this morning. _Has Birdie seen this? _He questioned himself and placed the newspaper on the desk. He looked up at his grandfather and waited for a response.

"On that very moment I found out about Elizaveta's arrival, I was reading this newspaper. Is it true?" Legolas asked. Gilbert waited for a moment before he could answer, but he ended up not answering at all. Legolas just sighed.

"If it is true, then it was the right time to tell you about this." He said. Gilbert shot up. "Wait, you and Ol' man Herdervary were planning on this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes; we have been planning on this ever since your birth. You and Elizaveta are quite close friends, right? So the marriage wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" He asked. Gilbert scoffed in disgust. He and Elizaveta were close, but he would never marry her, even if he would have been offered the universe, he'd still turn down the offer.

"Gramps, I'm friends with Liz, but geez, even if you offered me your golden beer statue over there, I'd turn down the offer. Not cool." Gilbert said as he pointed at the life-sized beer statue standing in the corner of the office next to the wooden bookshelf.

"Gilbert, these actions of yours are going to put down the Beilschmidt name. You need a proper lover, not someone you can just pick up on the road." The older blonde advised. Gilbert just created a "pfft" sound at the statement.

"Grams told me that you picked her up from the road." Gilbert stated. Legolas just scoffed.

"I did not pick her up on the road; I just helped her get up since she fell!" His grandfather explained. Gilbert just rolled his eyes. Legolas cleared his throat again after stating his explanation. "Anyway, that is my final decision and there is nothing you can do to change it…"

Gilbert stared at his grandfather for a moment and a large smirk appeared on the albino's face, puzzling Legolas.

"…Oh yeah? Just watch the awesome me!" Gilbert called out proudly as he stood behind the wide open door.

Gilbert slammed the door shut and walked down the stairway and thought as he did so. Matthew was obviously aware of all the stuff Gilbert has been doing and the reason he was doing it. How will he tell Antonio and Francis about this? Their fucking efforts were going to go to fucking waste! But after pondering, Gilbert smirked.

"Nah, I ain't going to waste my awesome moves and I ain't going to marry a frying pan banshee who I call a "friend." He assured himself. Everything will pass by smoothly. Soon, he and Matt are going to be more than those pals who exchange romantic gestures, well on his side…maybe.

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

"How could you? You told me you loved me and yet, this woman claims that you loved her too!"

"I loved you from the bottom of my heart. I only loved her as a sister…yet, that feeling wasn't mutual."

"You Liar!"

"CUT!" The director screeched before the woman's palm could touch Gilbert's pale cheek. The woman's hand stopped and they moved from their places; the effects were turned off and the lights were switched back on. Gilbert moved from his pose as the soap opera's main character and walked into his dressing room as the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. There he found Francis, drinking some wine and Antonio with a crate of tomatoes in his hands.

"_Bonjour_, Gilbert! Here are your clothes. You really need to change your sense of fashion." Francis commented as he threw the clothes (dramatically). Gilbert stumbled forward and caught the clothes before they hit the ground.

"And you really need to stop humping everything with a pulse." Gilbert commented. Antonio laughed and Francis pouted before he took another sip from his wine glass.

"I just want everyone to feel my precious love!" Francis said proudly, extending his arms to the air. Antonio chuckled but scooted away from the Frenchman.

"Amigo, I am sure almost everyone in town has had enough love from you." The Spaniard pointed out. Gilbert pulled his chair and sat down, resting his feet on top of the glass coffee table. It was silent in the room for a few minutes, Gilbert's mind began to run again as he picked up the porn magazine hidden in a secret compartment behind the closet. His eyes shifted around as he hid his face behind the erotic magazine. He could still see Francis sipping the last drops of wine and Antonio eating one of the tomatoes. Somehow, Lovino was right; he _was _a tomato-loving idiot.

_They must have forgotten that we should have gone to visit Matthew. Should I tell them about that damned engagement? Maybe I shouldn't visit Birdie today; I need to get myself a plan to get out of this fucking drama. _

As the tension in the room began to grow, Antonio broke it off with his obliviousness.

"So, anyone want pancakes at Matthew's diner?" He smiled. Gilbert looked up from his magazine. Sometimes, whether it was either good or bad, Antonio can become such a mood killer.

"Ah, _oui_, I heard he was adding something to the menu." Francis said. The two glanced at Gilbert who was still hiding his face behind the magazine. Soon, he put down the magazine and nodded.

"_Ja_! Sure, let's go! I can't wait for more awesome pancakes!" Gilbert said.

Everything passed as a blur and Gilbert found himself walking towards the diner with Antonio and Francis tailing behind him and talking about God knows what. He looked over his shoulder.

"…And then Roma told me that he found Lovi kissing the tomatoes goodnight! He even sent me a picture! Isn't he so cuuuute?!" Antonio babbled as he showed the picture in his wallet to Francis, who was struggling to give even the slightest bit of interest. Gil shrugged as he made a left. A few feet from their spot, he could see the Maple House already.

When they reached the Maple House, there was a large surprise awaiting the trio. Gilbert stopped dead on his tracks and his jaw dropped. Francis and Antonio bumped into Gilbert's shoulders. They stopped walking and looked ahead, making the same reaction their albino friend did.

There were dozens of cars from the media. Reporters were scattered everywhere and there was a huge crowd inside the diner, which was visible from the wide windows. Gilbert hid his face with a bandana, sunglasses and white cap and ran inside in a flash with his two best friends tailing after him. He pushed open the door and squeezed into the crowd. Before he could mix into the bunch of people, the albino stopped walking.

"Hey, Toni, Francis, hold on to my phone for a while. That thing might get snagged while I'm in this hell hole!" He said as he placed the phone on the Frenchman's hand. Francis nodded.

"_Oui_, I'll just stay here. I can't stand looking around inside that crowd." Francis complained as he looked blankly at the large crowd. Gilbert just shrugged and pushed open the door. He squeezed into the crowd, holding tight on his cap and sunglasses as he looked around for Matthew.

"Birdie! Birdie!" He called out as he looked around. He pushed through the crowd and found himself getting squished by the wall, but as he stood there, he could see a figure with wavy blonde hair and a stray curl outside the window, hiding behind the wall. Gilbert stopped walking and wiped the sweat off his face. Being invisible can be handy sometimes, he thought before running towards his friend/crush.

He pushed open the back door and there, he met sight with the Canadian, who was panting and sweating.

"I have no idea why the hell are you invisible, but sometimes that thing about you can come in handy!" Gilbert commented. Matthew just stared at him. He wasn't amused. From there, they could hear the shouts of the reporters.

"Has anyone seen the blonde man?"

"I asked everyone here, they said that no one with blonde hair and a stray curl worked here!"

"How about their boss?" A female reporter asked out loud.

"Those dumb asses don't even know who their boss is!" Another reporter sneered out loud.

Matthew finally smiled. Gilbert was right. Being invisible could become handy once and a while, but most of the time…not really. Matthew leaned on the dirty metal wall.

Gilbert's mind began to race again. The memories a few days ago began to enter his mind again. He almost kissed Matthew under that tree, in Francis' term, _sweet amour_ and finding out that he was engaged to the frying pan banshee. What the hell should he do?

"So…um…have you seen 2 girls, 1 cup?" Gilbert asked.

* * *

Antonio and Francis lounged in the parking lot as they waited for their Prussian pal, looking at the contents of Gilbert's cell phone, randomly laughing at the pictures of ridiculous things and a little disturbed at videos of two animals during intercourse until Francis began to squeeze his thighs together. As they were "playing" with Gilbert's cell phone, the gadget began to ring. Francis could tell that it was in German. When they both looked at the name on the screen, it was Ludwig.

"Ah, Francis, let me try this." Antonio smiled and answered the phone as he cleared his throat. Francis just grinned in amusement.

"Yo_, Bruder! _Zis is za awesome Gilbert!Vhat is it_?" _Antonio said, trying his best to imitate Gilbert's accent and way of talking. Francis slapped his palm on his hand and stifled his laughter. Antonio did the same, he was actually very good at imitating Gilbert, Francis thought as his face grew red from laughing.

"_Gilbert, have you made your decision_?" A voice sound, it was definitely NOT Ludwig's voice. Antonio recognized that voice and stopped laughing. Francis saw the look on his face and stopped as well. The Frenchman walked over to the Spaniard and gave him hand signals.

"Who is it?" He asked. Antonio put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone, and whispered.

"It's Legolas, you know? Gilbert's _abuelo_." He whispered. Francis shrugged and leaned on the BMW behind him. Antonio placed the phone on his ear again and imitated Gilbert's voice.

"Decision about vhat_?_" He asked. The gag still made him and Francis laugh.

"_About your engagement with Elizaveta! I am sure that it has now come to your mind that you can't do anything to prevent this wedding from happening_." Legolas replied.

Francis and Antonio were left speechless.

* * *

Gilbert sat in the small alley and continued to babble about different things. Matthew just sat there and listened. From time to time, he would peek inside the diner from the window and saw the reporters eat his food and eventually leave. When there weren't that much reporters in the diner, he re-entered the building and Gilbert followed him.

"How long were we out there?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked at his watch and shrugged. "I dunno, 1 hour, I guess."

When Gilbert sat down on the barstool he would usually sit in, now labeled as the "Chairbert" or "Gilbert's chair", he felt someone grab his shirt from behind and pull him off the chair.

"What the hell?!" Gilbert yelped.

"Mon Ami, we need to have a talk…" Francis whispered and dragged him out of the diner despite Gilbert's yelps of protests. Antonio was waiting outside the door and helped Francis pry off the Prussian from the pillar of the diner. Matthew could be seen giggling behind the counter as he wiped a glass. As Matthew watched his cousin and he heard a loud trash bag fall behind him. He saw the trash bin, filled with black trash bags.

"...need to clean up again, eh?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Outside, the Bad Touch Trio stood in the alley next to the diner and Gilbert sat down on the concrete bricks that were stacked next to the entrance of the alley.

"What the hell, Francis?" Gilbert whined.

"Mon Ami, we know about the engagement." The Frenchman said. Antonio sighed and sat down next to Gilbert.

"And to Elizaveta?!" Antonio added. Since Antonio, Francis, Elizaveta all knew the albino when they were children; they would run into each other from time to time. "Out of all people in the world, you just had to choose her!"

"I know you two were in _amour _before, but I thought after the break up, you began to think of her as only a friend!" Francis said, obviously panicked. Gilbert was left speechless. They must have fiddled with his phone. The albino sighed. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

Outside the alley stood Matthew, completely shocked at what he had heard. He dropped the bags of trash and sighed in disappointment, but a part of him told the young boy that it was bound to happen. His chest began to hurt, the memory under the rain flashed in his mind. What was this feeling? Jealousy? No way…

"He must have only wanted me to be his fuck toy for a day…" Matthew sighed before rushing back to the diner. He needed a break from all this drama for a while.

* * *

**Random Question: PruCan has become canon and is being shown in the anime, Reaction? **

* * *

**Babbling Section:**

**~Sorry for the wait, the exams were moved and I wanted to publish this as soon as I can. Sorry if it isn't as long as the other chapters. **

**~Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I'm so happy! :) Thank you so much again! **

**~Constructive Criticism is accepted. ^_^ **

**~I don't really read articles in the newspaper that much, so I don't really know if articles are written like that. Sorry if it's wrong. **

**~ "Chairbert?" the hell was I thinking?! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! **


	6. Chats and Drunken Friends

**Disclaimer: Hey, I just wrote this, and this is Hetalia, but I don't own this, so read it maybe…Dafuq did I just say? O.o**

**Warnings: Language and a Minor OC that won't appear in the succeeding chapters.**

* * *

A few moments passed and Gilbert was _still _sitting in the dirty alley way, playing Good Cop, Bad cop with Antonio and Francis. The albino wasn't really used to places as dirty as an alleyway with garbage and pee everywhere and the smell was starting to affect his nostrils too, but now wasn't really the time to complain about his troubles in the Godforsaken alley.

The brick walls of the alley had a deep red color that was deeper than his irises. There were many portions of the brick walls covered in graffiti's made by gangsters who would have a hundred cans of spray paint. The gray base board was soiled and obviously wet with something. Gilbert gagged at the thought. There was a large dumpster on the end of the alley with a revolting smell coming from the inside, a fire exit staircase above the trio and there were several boxes that consisted of possibly many treasures of kids who had grown out of their stuff. Gilbert's red eyes then drifted back to his two friends who were now sitting on two crates across him.

"So…?" Francis asked.

"Look, Francy-pants, can we just go to someplace without a fucking horrible smell?" Gilbert complained. Antonio sighed.

"_Si, Amigo_, the stench is growing and I find it hard to believe that you can tolerate it without complaints." Antonio said as he dug his hand into his head of brown curls. Francis sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, we should possibly go to that awesome-looking bar over there…" Gilbert suggested as he pointed at the small basement bar across the street that had the large sign that had the words "Hangover House" printed in deep crimson. Francis and Antonio looked towards the bar and shrugged. It seemed like a fine place to talk about problems.

Outside the bar, the brick walls were coated with chocolate brown paint and the sign was painted deep green. The glass windows and doors had a pitch black frame and were secured with an iron fence. On the left window, there an open sign hung dully next to a large list of the drinks they served. In front of the door was a small staircase with 5 steps leading to the door. After crossing the busy street, the bad touch trio stared at the bar in awe. They hadn't been there yet, but they would notice it while on the way to the Maple House.

Gilbert jumped down the staircase and pushed open the door. The loud cheers of the customers raising their mugs of beer and laughing began to ring in the trio's ears. The shop looked like a typical bar. The walls were painted in deep blue with a few pictures of different places in different countries, mostly Germany, Berlin and Iran. In the middle of the bar, hung two blue lamps that dimmed up the place, allowing the Bad Touch Trio to see the decorations well.

Beside the door was already a bar, only two depressed people sat there with completely different drinks in their hands. Metal tables were scattered all over the foyer and across the room was a small stage with a microphone and a high stool. In the middle of the wall was an arc leading to a small casino, brightened up by neon lights consisting of different colors.

Francis and Antonio pushed Gilbert towards the bar counter and the three of them sat casually on the rotating bar stools whose cushion was leather with a shade of red and black. Gilbert rested his arm on the surface of the golden bar as he waited for Francis to face him. The bartender with a bored expression approached them.

"Beer…" Gilbert said, Antonio asked for beer too and Francis ordered their finest red wine. As soon as the middle-aged man walked away with three different types of glasses, the trio began their discussion.

"Gilbert, I may seem like I don't mind Matthew doing pretty much anything, but I awfully care for the _petit_…If you don't have a valid reason for this…I will have to take action…So, tell me, _mon ami_, did you like Matthew? Or was he just your toy?" Francis said, his usually seductive voice was softening and began to sound like a caring father's voice. Gilbert sighed and rested his forehead on his palm, a glass of beer appearing in front of him.

"It wasn't my idea, Frenchy…and me liking Matthew isn't your business." Gilbert spat as he gulped down the beer and cocked his eyebrows. "Damn, this is good…"

"He's my cousin, Prussian dumb ass." Ouch. Gilbert knew that if Francis started talking like that to others aside from that British Smartass, Arthur, they were screwed.

"HEY, you take that back, you perverted exhibitionist!"

"What do you mean it wasn't your idea?" Antonio piped in. Gilbert turned to the Spaniard as he took another gulp.

"It was my Gramps idea, and wait, how the hell did you guys find out about this anyway?!" Gilbert shrieked. Francis and Antonio exchanged glances and snickered. Gilbert's eyes widened and dug his forehead deeper into his palm. The snickering was already a dead giveaway to him.

"Toni…" Gilbert groaned.

"_Lo Siento, Gil!_ We just had to!" Antonio answered and the both the Spaniard and Frenchman stood up, clutching their own stomachs, laughing. They had always played this trick on Gilbert. When they were still teens, they would always play these types of pranks on Ludwig, resulting the slap marks on his face and the sticky notes that said "Blowjobs for free!" or "My girlfriend is a shtick" stuck to his back whenever he returned home.

"Not awesome, bro." Gilbert commented with his eyes half open as he made a "thumbs down" sign. Francis' laugh died down as the Frenchman wiped the tear off the corner of his eye. The blonde stood up, still clutching his stomach and sat back down on the bar stool. Antonio was still giggling as he stood up and sat down.

"So…what are you going to do now, _Mon Ami_?" Francis asked. Gilbert pondered for a moment.

"…I think the awesome me will chill and think for a while…" Gilbert sighed. A scowl appeared on Francis' face, a scowl that Gilbert hasn't seen before. Antonio finally stopped smiling and placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"_Amigo_, you need to do something fast…if you don't do something about it, someone might get hurt and it's either you, Matthew or Elizaveta." He said. Gilbert sighed and stood up as he placed a few dollars on the counter.

"_Ja, Ja_, I'll think this out. Don't worry, the awesome me won't let anyone get hurt!" Gilbert said and walked out of the bar, leaving his two friends, dumbfounded.

* * *

Outside, Gilbert walked down the streets, just thinking. As several citizens passed him, he pulled down his cap and pushed up his sunglasses.

"Shit…what the hell am I going to do?! Old Man Fritz, help me for chrissake!" The Prussian prayed as he looked up at the sky as he walked around town, pondering and questioning himself, disguised as a local teen or gang member. As he passed by a quiet village located in the middle of the city, he heard someone, a female, rant from one of the houses, townhouses to be precise.

"I WON'T FUCKING MARRY HIM! SHUT UP GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled as one of the doors were pulled open and a man stumbling out of the house. Gilbert squinted and saw that the man was wearing one of those uniforms old man Héderváry made his servants wear. He could see the man groan and walk away, but before he could exit the village, the man spotted Gilbert and ran towards him. Gilbert widened his eyes and attempted to make a run for it, until he heard his name.

"Mr. Gilbert!" The man called and ran up to Gilbert. The albino finally got a closer shot of the man's face, that's when he recognized the man. It was one of the Héderváry servants, Mr. Smith he presumed.

"Oh, Mr. Gilbert, please talk to Madam Elizaveta. She's going mad!" Mr. Smith cried. Gilbert cocked his eyebrow at the man. Before saying anything, he just smirked.

"I'm against this wedding thing too, you know…I doubt she'll talk to me without hitting my poor awesome face with that damned frying pan of hers." Gilbert sighed. "But, since only the most awesome people can calm a PMS-ing bitch down, I guess I'm going to have to do it."

"Don't rub it in, son… awesome people don't get hit with frying pans." The servant commented, making Gilbert grunt. After bidding their goodbyes, Gilbert glanced back at the townhouse where the servant had been kicked out of. He took a deep breath and walked confidently towards it. It looked like a typical townhouse from afar, even though Liz could have afforded a more luxurious condo.

The grey brick walls were tall and had two stories. On the first floor was a single chestnut door; beside it were a chestnut door and a large sliding window that was covered with a green curtain from inside. Gilbert turned the silver knob and barged in without knocking. He glanced around to see that he was in the living room already. The room was filled with cardboard boxes, something that you would usually find a day after moving in. However there was already a couch in the middle of the room with a shiny coffee table facing a small TV.

"Hey, Liz! I heard you were PMS-ing and had a bitch fi-!" Before he could finish his sentence, he found an enraged Hungarian dash down the stairs with a large, nonstick frying pan in her hands. Yes, Gilbert was right, she was PMS-ing, poor him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" She screeched and swung the frying pan aimed at his pale face. Soon enough, the albino felt the hard charcoaled frying pan hit his awesome face which sent him flying to the wall. When his back made contact with the wall, he could have sworn he heard something snap in his spine. He bit his lip and tasted the metallic tang of his own awesome blood before looking up to see his friend give out an intimidating aura.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? SPIT IT OUT BEFORE STUFF THIS IN YOUR PIE HOLE." Elizaveta growled. Gilbert hit the back of his head on the wall. He forgot to take off the hat and the sunglasses. Much to his luck, his sunglasses were broken and a piece of glass hit his cheek.

"Calm Yo Ass, woman! You wouldn't wanna kill the most awesome person alive, would ya?! Jeez." Gilbert yelped. The aura then disappeared and Elizaveta loosened her grip on the frying pan's handle. Gilbert pulled off his hat and dusted off the saw dust on his clothes.

"Oh, Gil, it's you, anyway, what do you want?" She asked, obviously still a little pissed. Gilbert sat down on the dusty brown couch and looked up at the brunette before heaving out a sigh.

"Heard you had a bitch fit after hearing the news." Gilbert said with a sad tone in his voice. Elizaveta sighed and sat down her friend as she set down the frying pan on the coffee table.

"What the hell? I can't believe grandpa agreed to this! He always told me to follow my heart, and now…ugh!" Elizaveta whined. Gilbert stared at the corner as he rested his elbows on his thighs. _Follow my heart hmm? _He asked himself. The first thing that came to his mind was the quiet blonde he would always see cooking amazing pancakes.

"So…you wanna call it off?" Gilbert asked, turning his head to face Elizaveta in the dark room.

"What kind of question is that Of course I do! Don't tell me you're siding with them!" The brunette exclaimed. Gilbert straightened his posture and stared wide-eyed at the tomboyish woman.

"Why the hell would I, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, side on someone who won't listen to my words of awesomeness?!" Gilbert spat. They remained silent for a moment before they heard loud chirping that sounded a lot like Gilbert. The two of shot up and Elizaveta walked towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, it's just an annoying bird that I found, lying in the bathroom. If you want him, you can have him." She replied and pulled out a silver cage with a round canary inside, chirping away. Gilbert smirked.

"Kesesese…sure! I'll call him…Gilbird!" Gilbert said as Elizaveta set down the cage.

"Perfect name, since you two are both annoying as hell." The woman spat as she sat back on the couch. The Prussian grumbled as he took the bird out of the cage and let it rest on his silver hair. They actually went good together.

"Anyway, does that mean there's someone else?" Gilbert asked. Elizaveta's face heated up and flushed 10 shades of red. She looked like a typical high school girl whose crush had just passed by. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh.

"So…Who is it~?" He teased; big mistake. The albino ended up getting another hit from the frying pan.

"Come here, I'll tell ya." She said quietly and whispered in his ear, just like those days when they were kids, they would tell secrets and then they would kick some ass. As soon as the whispering stopped, Gilbert's eyes widened.

"That fucking, son of a bitch cheapsta-" Before Gilbert could finish the sentence, his Hungarian friend's frying pan hit his face again and this time, he heard his skull creak. Gilbird flew off his head and started flying around the room, chirping in alarm and shock.

"So, numbnuts, who's yours?" Elizaveta asked.

"Hey! My nuts aren't numb! Don't insult my five meters of awesomeness!" Gilbert exclaimed. But when Elizaveta finished the sentence, he fell silent. Should he tell her? What's going to be her reaction? She'll possibly cut off their friendship. She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was Gilbert's best friend! But, how should he tell her? That's when an idea hit him.

"Er…You know, she's extremely cute with blonde curls and glasses with thin frames. She's petite and…" He paused for a while and asked himself if he was telling the truth. Gilbert balled up his fist and looked at Elizaveta in the eye. "…being awesome is crazy; and I love her to death."

The two friends paused for a moment. Elizaveta was obviously shocked at the albino's response. Gilbert hung his head. This was the first time Gilbert has admitted that he truly loved someone, even though, he explained the one he loved in a gender-bent way. He looked up to see Eliza smile sweetly, like a mother. A smile he has never seen her give him before, but somewhere, Gilbert knew that behind that comforting smile was a mischievous smirk.

"I understand…I never expected that you'd fall in love with someone innocent and even though you're somewhat of a hooligan, **HE'S **very lucky." The brunette said. Gilbert shot up. Did he hear that correctly? Was Liz pulling his leg again?

"What the-?!"

"Haha, Gil, there's no need to hide it. You're not talking about a girl…you're talking about a cute guy who is your exact opposite." Elizaveta smirked.

"…And you're completely cool with it?" Gilbert asked as he rubbed his head. Elizaveta smirked and stood up. She walked towards a large box and ripped it open. She pulled out a small book and threw it at Gilbert, and unfortunately for the albino, the corner hit his forehead.

"OW! _GOTTVERDAMMT_! Wait, the heck?" The Prussian screeched and reached out to see the book. His eye twitched when he saw the cover. It was one of those kind of Mangas Kiku, another actor, would bring from time to time. The cover consisted of two men together and they were cuddling. Gilbert squinted his crimson eyes to read the cover and choked on his own spit.

"_Junjou Romantica_? Oh _Gott_, Liz, don't tell me…"

"Ha! Too Late! Anyway, I support you…you like…no…LOVE Matthew. That description you gave me was too obvious, get that through your Prussian Skull. OH MY _GOSH_! A REAL LIFE YAOI COUPLE~! I'll help you keep up with your relationship with Matthew if you give me pictures!" Elizaveta squealed.

"uh…Ja...anyway, I need a few beers, thanks for the talk, Lizzy. You could have given me some food though." Gilbert complained as he rubbed his stomach. Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

* * *

Gilbert walked down the sidewalk, pulling down his cap to avoid being recognized. Just how many hours did he spend at Elizaveta's apartment? On top of his head, Gilbird began to create loud chirping noises as they walked towards the Hangover House again. The albino smiled, at least Liz supported him and Matthew, but he still had to stop this wedding thing. He just couldn't do it.

He walked down the staircase and pushed open the door. It was quieter than during the afternoon. Gilbert sighed and walked towards the counter again. He was greeted by a different and younger bartender.

"Give me your best beer…" Gilbert said as he leaned on the counter. The bartender nodded and pulled out a large mug from the cupboard. Gilbert glanced around the bar and he caught sight of a familiar figure with short blonde hair and a stray curl. In the man's hand was a half a glass of beer. Gilbert winced, it was Matthew, completely wasted.

The bartender slammed his beer on the surface of the counter and Gilbert looked up at the bartender. He wasn't the bartender he had asked before. He was quite intimidating, with a tall height and a scarf around his neck. Gilbert stared at him right into his purple eyes that hid something bad; the man continued to smile and leaned closer to Gilbert.

"…"

"…Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?"

* * *

After dealing with the creepy Russian named Ivan, who practically owned the place by creeping the shit out of the owner by asking him to become "One with Him", Gilbert snagged his mug and walked towards his Canadian friend, who had his head tucked into his arms.

"HEY, BIRDIE, WAZZU- The fuck?" Gilbert stopped to see Matthew, completely wasted, his head was resting on the table and a drop of saliva was oozing out of the side of his lip. He had a dozy look on his face, similar to Feliciano's cute/happy face that seemed to have an affect on Ludwig, somehow.

"Heeeeeey, wazzup, ah, who the heck am I again?" Matthew bawled out. Yep, definitely wasted. Gilbert looked down at Matthew's hand and saw a hockey stick that was put together by a long strap of masking tape.

"Matt…"

"I KNOW MY NAME, WOMAN! JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Matthew suddenly shrieked. Gilbert tried his best to hide his laughter and amusement. The albino coughed and sat down beside the smashed Canadian.

"What the hell?!" Gilbert shrieked as he stifled a laugh. He now knew how much suffering Ludwig has gone through whenever the awesome albino got completely wasted. Soon enough, Matthew sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and raised his hands into a right angle.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I need T.P for my bunghole!" The Canadian shrieked with a faux-Spanish accent, a little similar to Antonio's. That's when Gilbert lost it. The albino walked towards Matthew and pulled his friend closer, shocking the blonde.

"Come on, Matt! That's not awesome anymore! We need to get you outta here!" Gilbert said. This was the first time he had ever pleaded like that. Usually it would be Toni, Francis or Ludwig the ones pleading and HE was the one who was totally wasted, speaking gibberish and whatnot. As Gilbert was about to sit down next to Matthew, but the Canadian then stood up, still in the same Cornholio pose.

"Are you threatening me?! I must get T.P. for my bungho~le!" Matthew shrieked again and walked out of the bar still in the same pose. If Gilbert didn't know Matthew, he would have possibly laughed his ass off already. He finished his last drops of mead and ran after the small blonde with Gilbird following him. Outside, he saw Matthew screaming "Give me your TP!" to a woman holding a roll of toilet paper. Gilbert grabbed the Canadian's arm and confronted the woman.

"Shit, sorry…He's just had too much maple syrup that it's already coated his Canadian brain." The Prussian laughed nervously at the woman and pulled Matthew away. Gilbert pulled Matthew into an alley and Gilbert trapped him in between his arms.

"Matt, it's me! Gil! The friggin actor who wanted to get you all knocked up?! Remember?" Gilbert said. Matthew gasped, and the albino sighed.

"Men can get pregnant?!" Matthew said. "Ahahaha~I remember now…whad'da'ya want?" Matthew grumbled, now a little angry. Gilbert widened his eyes at Matthew's gaze. All the life and happiness in the little Canadian's were lost and those irises glared at Gilbert.

"Don't think I'm an idiot who'll fall for your fucking charms! I know about you!" Matthew objected and pointed at Gilbert's face. His crimson eyes widened and he stared directly at Matthew's saddened, violet-blue eyes.

"W-Wha-?"

"I know you're engaged with Liz! Don't lie to me! You just wanted to sleep with me, bastard! If I'm right, then just fuck me! After that, you'll just forget me, right?! I want you out of my life!" Matthew shrieked. Gilbert's jaw dropped and his mouth fell open at the blonde's words. He knew, he knew all along. There's no way he could hide it anymore. But if Matthew wanted it, then fine.

"Fine…" Gilbert said as he forcefully connected his lips to Matthew's. The Canadian moaned in surprise, but went with it. Gilbert continued to run his tongue around Matthew's mouth as he continued to think once more. He had not expected his first kiss with Matthew would be like this, full of penetration and lust. He expected it to be sweet and light-hearted. Well, as they say, expectations lead to disappointment.

Matthew leaned on the brick wall, Gilbert's hand that was clamped on his shoulder kept him still. He could feel Gilbert's tongue dancing in his mouth. He disconnected their lips for a moment to catch his breath and looked up at the albino.

"Damn…at least rent a hotel or something...I feel like you're going to rape me if we're going to do it here." Matthew grumbled angrily, soon, his vision began to blur and soon enough, all he could see was pure darkness. Gilbert felt the weight of the Canadian in his arms and he fell with the blonde. Before Matthew's bottom could hit the concrete sidewalk, Gilbert caught him and lifted him up. The albino stared at the unconscious Canadian and sighed.

"Ja, whatever you say…"

**Random Question: If Canada**

* * *

**became Seme!Canada and Uke!Prussia, what would be the reason? (That kinda sounds hot :=O)**

* * *

**Author's babbling section:**

**~Gosh! I'm sorry I updated reeeaally late. I had to go through a lot of stuff; NCA Mock Exams, Youth Camp (I even saw a ghost there! O_O) and Finals. I hope you can forgive me for not announcing a hiatus.**

**~If you dislike Beavis and Butthead, sorry about the drunk Matthew-Cornholio comments. It won't happen again. **

**~Do I keep ending my chapters with a cliffhanger? Sorry about that…**

**~Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews! You guys are Prussian! Free Cookies from Doitsu for you guys! **

**~Please leave a comment/review! Constructive Criticism and flames are accepted…**

**~I dunno if this story should be Rated T or M...If it were M, a _certain_ sadist would tell on me. So, I'll try to keep it T, sorry…I'm not a smut writer. **

**~Please leave a comment/ review! Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I hope you liked it! If you didn't... so sorry...**


End file.
